1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resistance device for a baseball bat and more particularly pertains to creating resistance when swinging a baseball bat with a resistance device for a baseball bat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baseball practice device is known in the prior art. More specifically, baseball practice device heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of improving baseball playing abilities are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,625 to White; U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,107 to De Pippo; U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,121 to McCafferty; U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,800 to Passamaneck et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,890 to Szabo; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,226 to Martino.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a resistance device for a baseball bat for creating resistance when swinging a baseball bat.
In this respect, the resistance device for a baseball bat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of creating resistance when swinging a baseball bat.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved resistance device for a baseball bat which can be used for creating resistance when swinging a baseball bat. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.